Who's that boy?
by SparkyDimi
Summary: Two strangers meet in a club :) Hope you like it..


**Inspired by Demi Lovato song, Who's that boy**

"That guy is looking at you" My best friend, Lissa, told me pointing to a guy. He is tall and has long hair.

"I don't see him doing that" I said taking a sip from my drink.

Tonight is girls night out. We are in a club not so far from my house. We always come here when we want to have fun. I know the son of the owner and sometimes I got free drinks but not tonight.

"He was looking at you when you weren't looking" my other friend, Mia, said. Aparently I don't see anymore. To tell the truth the guy dosn't look bad, not at all. He is tall with long hair and is very mascular just like a Tv star, he looks even better than Paul Wesley. He is wearing black pants and black shirt, just like a fallen angel. God, I think I'll start to droll on my drink.

"You can close your mouth now Rose" they joked "You should go and introduce yourself"

"I'm staying here and watch the guy" I said turning all my atention to the girls.

"Since when Rose Hathaway is doing it?" Lissa asked. She's one of the best.

"Since now, I like the view" I said finishing my drink.

"I wander what's his name" Mia asked

"Something that rithm with sexy" Lissa joked taking a sip from her glass, she is drinking orange juice, who does that in a club?

"Very funny girls"

"I wanna take him home" Jill said. The shy Jill just told us that she wants to take him home? This is something you don't wanna miss.

"Is a starnger, do you even know his name?" I asked like I care what's his name is. I wanna take him home with me too.

"Let's find out" Mia said turning at the bar "Hey Mase, who's that boy?" she asked pointing to the stranger witch name riths sexy. Let's pretend I didn't thought that.

"No ideea" Mason answered turning to a costumer.

"Mason dosn't know him and he is here every hingt, so, Rose, you know what you have to do, go ask him"

"Why me?"

"Because he is staring at you ,but don't turn around" it was to late because I alreay turned and boy, he is looking at me. When he saw me looking he smiled and turned around to talk with wathever he is with. He has a good lucking back. Tap that ass as soon as posible. I think I'm getting wet. I get lost on my imagination with him on my bed when Lissa wake me up.

"Rose, are you listening to me?"

"You were saying...?" I asked trying to focus on Lissa now.

"That Mia is going to - "

"No one else's in this room is looking like he does" I blured out. I wanna fuck him soon and hard.

"What are you talking about?" Jill asked rising an eyebrow.

"About him" I say poiting to the man. Aparently many girls are watching from distance. He is that kind of man when he walks all the girls turns their stares in his way.

"Ah, the nameless stranger"

"I love this song" Lissa jumped up "Come on Rose, let's dance" and she took my hand pulling me on the dance floor. The song is 'Who's that boy' by Demi, just what I wanted.

The girls followed me on the dance floor and we started to dance. Moving my hips up and down, around and around. I let the music take me in other univrse, when I dance like this I feel free and only me in the room.. Untill someone put their hands on my hips. Turning around I saw the strange man. He smiles at me and I start to dance with him.

He is a good dancer, our hips moving in sync. He smells good too, I can smell him all night, I can smell him on my bed actualy. He got me so bad and all the girls who are watching us.

We danced for a while when he started to speack.

"I'm Dimitri" he said. He has an accent, I can't place from where but I will find it out tonight. You can count on this.

"I'm Rose" I said smiling at him. He smiles back and lean untill his lips are tauching my ear.

"It'a a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Roza" he wishpers and I find his accent so sexy. From the corner of my eyes I see Lissa smiling and Mia giving me the go-and-fuck-him look.

"Thank you very much" I said puting my hands on his abs. So damn abs.

"Let me buy you a drink Rose" he said

"Sure" I said and he took my hand guiding me toward the bar. We sat there and he ordered to shots of vodka. "So Dimitri, where are you from?" I asked

"From a big country" He sais smiling.

"You think you are beeing interesting?" I asked watching him. He is very interesting.

"Yes, I do find myself very interesting" and he has self appreciation. I don't know if I like it "But I find you more interesting than me"

"It's that so?"

"Yes. What about, we go out of here?" He said taking his shot.

"Fine" he took my hand and lead me out. we walk in silence untill he stoped in front of a car.

"My place or yours?" he asked.

"What are you talking? I thought we will walk in the park and we will talk about rainbows" I say rising my eyebrow.

"And I do belive you. So what's is your answer?"

"Your place" I answered. We jumped up in the car and in ten minutes I find myself in front of a big house, a really big house. Like a palace. "You have a big place" I said looking the house up and down.

"Thank you. I live alone, until my mom and sisters are coming in America" he said opening the front door. Words failed me as I stared in the inside. Everything seems so beautiful,like a farytale. Not that I live in a dump but for sure I don't live in a palace.

"When you moved here?" I asked following him in a room, I think the living room.

"Because I needed a change and here I am" he said.

"You didn't told me from where are you" I said looking at the walls, every wall has a picture hung on it. I think his familly.

"I'm from a big country" he sais smiling. Oh that sexy son of a bitch.

"Yah, which one?"

"The biggest one"

"From America?"

"No, from the world" he said taking a glass and puting in it something that seems like vodka. Than it hit me, vodka, sexy accent and big country.

"Russia" I said proud of myself.

"Aren't you a genius?" he asked giving me the glass and puts one for him too. "For us" he said drinking from it.

"Cheers" I said following him. This vodka is very strong, it is buring my inside. Russian vodka. "That was strong" I say making him laugh. "And don't laugh at me"

"You should seen your face"

"Oh shut up" I said and he took a sit on the couch next to him. What the hell. I went over there and I placed a hand on his showlder. He looks up and smiles at me.

"What are up to?" he asked.

"Nothing" and I sat on his lap feeling his erection." Kiss me" I wishpered in his ear. His lips brushed over mine, a sweet touch of his lips. My hold on his sholders tightened when he parted my lips with his tongue. The kiss went on until I was aching for him. I need him right now, on this couch.

"Let's go to my room" he said taking my hand and leading me to his room. We climbed a lot of stairs but finally we made it. His room is big, like I expected. Once in his room I ran my hands under the hem of his shirt. "what do you want me to do?" he asked in a wishper.

"I want you, I want you to touch me" I said brushing my lips over his. My body jumped when he cupped me between my thighs when he lied me down in his bad.

My clothes started to fly out one by one. When I was necked he pressed down on my clit and my back arched. He started to pump a finger in and out of me, slowly. I feel like in haven right now, his fingers are so damn magic. Dimitri stopped and started to take his shirt off.

He started to touch me again running a hand over my breast "Fuck, Roza." And I placed a hand over his.

"Keep doing this" I said looking at him and he looking at me.

I smiled as I wrapped my hand around his wrist, and I unzipped his pants, my fingers brushing his skin. He smiled and started kissing me with everything that he has in him. Breaking the kiss, he stood and ripped off his jeans, when he was done my heart jumped. He is a God, he looks so amazing in all his naked glory.

He started with my toes, working his way up my legs and over my stomach with kisses. He took his time, sucking and nipping until my nippels were hard. Shifting his weight to one arm, he started to thrusts in me with his tongue and with his finger and then two fingers. I started to moved when he put his mouth on me down there, my legs came apart faster than the light.

I was shaking like an idiot but you can't blame me when a God was above me as he rose, positioning himself between my thighs. Wrapping a hand around myself, he lined up our bodies. The first contact with my wetness sent pleasure through me. My arms wrapped around him, holding him tight and he started to kiss me. I can get used with this. Dropping his hand to my hip, he deepened the kiss as he rolled his hips into mine.

When he entred me he remained still, deep inside me. My heart jumped out of my chest as he kissed the corner of my lips and then the other. My mouth opened, and he slipped his tangue inside my mouth, slowly tasting me. He started to move, and again and again and I started to move too.

A cry of pleasure ripped from me as I gripped in him, wrapping my legs around his waist. As we moved together, our mouths kissing to one another, our hands exploring and our hips rocking together, there was only us. Never in my life i felt this good in the arms of someone. I broke under him, throwing my head out and crying his name when he slid a hand between us, touching me, making me moan his name over and over again.

Our release came finally and he collapsed over me wishpering Roza, Roza over and over again. He kissed me one more time and lie down next to me.

"This was perfect" he said in a slow breath "You are perfect"

"This was perfect for me too"

After some times that feels like eternety, he said "Was nice to meet you Roza" and my face fell. He wanted me just for sex but what I expected? He is a stranger. I slept with a stranger. A sexy stranger. "And I was wandering if you will like to come with me, on a date, tomorrow night. I will like to know you better"

"Of course, I would like to" and I smiled. Maybe I won't regret sleeping with this stranger.

"And By the way, my name is Dimitri Belikov" he said looking at me. He pulls me by him and I rest my hand on his chest.

"I'm Rose Hathaway" and with this he dosen't feel so stranger to me. But there is more to find out about him and I'm gonna find out. this man seems like a treasure.

"I will call you Roza" he said.

**Sorry for my bad grammer but I hope you can understand.**


End file.
